A little kiss
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un pleito por los malentendidos que siempre dice Gold ha hecho que Crystal se enfade nuevamente con él. Pero el encontrarse Gold con su sensei Red, podra entender cual ha sido su error que intentará enmendar con Crystal. Mangaquestshipping. Songfic.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jajajajaja, bien, vengo de nuevo a traerles otro one shot. Si, he estado haciendo muchos one shots y casi no continuo con mis fics, pero es que no me pude resistir a hacer este songfic. La verdad me gusto mucho el hacerlo, aparte de que cuando escuche esa canción, no pude contener las ganas de imaginar a este par para hacer esta historia y más por la letra que dice, jeje. Aunque bueno, la verdad la historia me vino a la mente al escucharla por parte de un grupo de Irreverentv, pues me dio mucha risa, aunque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes, ya me di mi rato para lograr hacerlo y terminarlo. Así que lo disfruten.

A sí, de paso les dejo el link de la versión que ocupe para hacer este fic: watch?v=L3dc4GSq6Vw

* * *

**A little kiss.**

Era un día normal de verano, Gold y Crystal como siempre había tenido un pleito, como de costumbre, pero esta vez sus motivos eran otros. Ellos ya llevaban ya un par de meses saliendo, y aún no se acostumbraban a muchas cosas de estar saliendo como novios. Solo que eso igual no era uno de los principales temas por el cual se llevaba a cabo está discusión. Crystal se molestaba siempre que Gold intentaba sacar un tema a relucir y era el más incomodo de una relación que apenas llevaba tiempo en establecerse.

- Gold. En serio te he dicho un millón de veces que no. – Grito la chica de cabellos azulados a su novio que se encontraba a un lado.

- Pero por favor. No fue mi intención que creyeras otra cosa. – Dice el chico de googles al cruzarse de brazos y con una sonrisa abierta.

- ¿Cómo quieres que piense bien de, de, tu sabes? – Chillo ofendida Crystal al recordar del tema del porque hablaban y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

- Tranquilízate, solo estaba jugando contigo. – Pidió Gold ya más serio y tomando a la chica por sus hombros con firmeza. – No quería que te molestaras tanto conmigo.

- Gold. Sabes que me molesta que metas ese tipo de temas cuando estamos solos en mi casa. – Susurro ella aún enfadada con su chico mientras contenía un par de lágrimas y miraba al suelo.

- Lo lamento, pero es que siempre me dan ganas de… - Antes de terminar de hablar, Crystal le dio una tremenda bofetada que hizo que el chico terminara desmayándose.

- Más te vale no terminar esa frase. Ya no quiero verte, estoy harta de continuar hablando de lo mismo y también harta de tí. Adios.

Crystal salió de su casa molesta, dando fuertes pisotones por los pasillos hasta la salida y azotando con fuerza la puerta, causando un estruendo dentro del lugar tan potente que algunos objetos de las repisas estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo y romperse. Mientras que el chico de googles aún tardaba en recuperar el sentido, pues ese golpe fue mucho más fuerte que los demás, ya que representaba un odio total que le tenía la chica hacía él.

Y para saber del por qué peleaban este par, todo sucedió por el hecho de una bromita que él suele decir y hacer, como bien dijo Crystal, cada vez que se encontraban solos, y no solo en casa de Crystal, sino que cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar un momento a solas. Él siempre daba a entender que quería dar un gran paso en su relación, pues para él, siendo que ya son novios y llevaban un tiempo en su relación, quería experimentar cosas nuevas con ella, pero siempre que intentaba sacar a relucir el tema, ella siempre le terminaba golpeando. Ahora él ya había acabado con toda su paciencia y Gold lo sabía con aquel golpe lleno de rabia. Sabía que había metido la pata pero muy hasta el fondo, y no sabía qué hacer, pues entendía que tendría que recuperarla de algún modo y más aún arreglar aquel asunto, pues igual entendía que se apresuraba a lo que él deseaba, pero igual se contradecía diciéndose a sí mismo que ya debería ser algo natural para su relación.

Aunque no tenía alguna idea en mente, lo único que fue hacer primero fue salir de la casa de Crystal y dar una vuelta por la ciudad para calmar su mente, estaba tan decaído que no sabía qué hacer para que Crystal pudiera perdonarlo. Y mientras que caminaba como un zombie por las calles de Violet City, no pudo evitar tropezarse y golpear el pecho de un transeúnte que igual caminaba por las mismas calles que él, haciendo que por inercia callera al suelo de sentón. Gold al darse cuenta empezó a maldecir internamente al sujeto que tenía enfrente mientras se masajeaba el área del golpe. Pero cuando la mano del desconocido fue tendida a él para ayudarle a levantarse, solo que cuando se pudo levantar, se pudo dar cuenta de con quien había chocado en la calle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Gold? – Preguntó un chico sonriente de ojos rojizos y cabello oscuro.

- ¿R-Red-sensei? ¿Pero qué hace por aquí? – Preguntó Gold intimidado por la presencia de su maestro.

- Perdido. – Confiesa Red con una sonrisa extendida y llevaba su mano atrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Perdido?

- Si, es que quede con Yellow en ir al karaoke para una… - Mira a todos lados de inmediato Red con una cara rojiza y luego le susurra a su amigo al oído. – A una cita.

- Sensei, no tiene que ponerse nervioso, ya todos sabemos que ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación desde hace tiempo. No es para que usted se sonroje así. – Le dijo ya en un tono más confiado, como si sus penas se hubieran borrado por un tiempo. – E ir a un karaoke. No sabía que fuera un galán. – Comentó entre risas a Red mientras le golpeaba con el codo al pecho.

- Aunque no lo creas, siempre tengo un par de ases bajo la manga. Y hablando de citas. ¿No estaban en una cita tú y Crystal? – Preguntó Red en un tono curioso mientras que Gold volvía a decaer en sus penas. - ¿Acaso dije algo que no debería decir?

- Es que se molesto conmigo por… Cosas de parejas. – Respondió secamente intentando evitar tocar el tema. No quería tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su superior ahora.

- Bueno, imagino a que debió de ser algo muy grave como para tener esa mejilla roja. – Dijo entre risas Red al apuntar el moretón que Gold tenía en su mejilla.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. – Pidió Gold mirando a otro lado para salirse del tema. Pero no espero a que Red intuyera (si es que hubiera podido con lo despistado que es) lo que ocurría.

- En ese caso. – Dio una pausa y aplaudió con fuerza para que Gold se girara a verlo. - ¿Qué te parece que para olvidar eso, me acompañas al karaoke? Así puedes aclarar tus ideas.

- ¿Y Yellow-senpai no se sentirá incomoda si interrumpo en su cita? – Preguntó confundido por la idea de su maestro.

- No creo que se moleste si le digo los motivos. – Comentó sonriente mientras lo abrazaba. – Ahora sí, ya que te encuentro, ayúdame a llegar al karaoke que no tengo idea de dónde se encuentra.

- Creo que usted solo quería que lo llevara al karaoke. – Susurro molesto Gold por las intenciones de su sensei.

- Ya, ya cálmate, que no quiero que Yellow se moleste conmigo por llegar tarde. – Dijo riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias.

Tras un rato de caminar en las calles de Violet City, Gold por fin le señala a su sensei él lugar en que Red y Yellow habían acordado para su cita. Algo que no le costó mucho trabajo pues era el lugar de entretenimiento más grande de la ciudad en el que solía pasar su tiempo libre con Crystal. Aunque claro, su decaída volvió a ser presente en él y tomada en cuenta por su sensei.

- Tranquilízate Gold. Solo trataremos de relajarnos un rato. ¿Quieres? – Pidió Red mientras ponía su brazo sobre su amigo.

- La verdad y siento que debería de estar muerto… - Susurro él como respuesta, aunque su voz seguía sonando fría.

- Vamos, vamos, no te pongas tan deprimente. Solo nos divertiremos un rato y si eso no funciona ya veremos qué hacer después. – Le dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda de Gold. – Y ahora, vamos con Yellow, espero que no me quiera matar por llegar tarde.

- Si eso pasa, no aproveche de mi estado y me use como escudo. – Comentó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

- Bien, bien. Al menos así te pondrías un poco más vivo. – Le dijo entre risas ya un poco animado, hasta que pudo divisar a la persona quien buscaba. - ¡Yellow!

- Red. Ya era hora. ¿Por qué siempre vienes tarde? – Preguntó ella al ver correr su novio hacía ella.

- Lo siento, es que me tope con Gold. – Red se excuso con ello al apuntarle con el dedo a su amigo.

- Red-sensei, no me use como excusa. Usted se perdió. – Comentó secamente en un regaño hacía su maestro.

- Jeje, lo siento, pero igual no sabía cómo llegar. Lo bueno es que me tope con él para que me ayudara. – Confesó ya un poco nervioso ante la mirada molesta de Yellow.

- Bueno, da igual. – De inmediato ella tomo a Red del brazo y le sonrió. – Lo bueno es que yo igual acabo de llegar. Imaginaba que te tardarías un poco más. – Confesó ella riéndose de Red.

- Al menos y no morirás a golpes Red-sensei. – Dijo sonriente Red al ver a la animada pareja. Pero el comentario que dijo hizo que Yellow volviera a notar su presencia.

- Por cierto Red… - Murmuró ella mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al oído de Red. - … ¿Qué es lo que hace Gold contigo?... ¿No solo venía a ayudarte a llegar a aquí? – Preguntó ella algo nerviosa al mirar seriamente a Gold.

- Lo siento, es que cuando lo encontré estaba decaído, quería que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde. – Confesó el de la misma manera en que le hablo Yellow.

- Si que eres un buen amigo, pero creo que tendré que abstenerme a las consecuencias. – Le dijo Yellow molesta por lo que le dijo Red. No podía estar enojada con lo buena persona que era, pero igual no le gustaba compartir su cita y no disfrutarla como se planeo.

- No te preocupes que solo estará con nosotros por unos minutos y luego ya podremos disfrutar todo lo que resta del día, juntos. ¿Bien? – Le comentó Red sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo como signo de complicidad.

- Bueno, pero no sé qué planeas. – Murmuró resignada y caminaba para uno de los cuartos de karaoke que ya habían reservado.

- Ya lo verás. – Fue lo único que dijo mientras iba por Gold y la seguía a dicho cuarto.

Al llegar, Red de inmediato se lanzo a la consola para tomar tres micrófonos, conectarlos, repartirlos, tomar el control y seleccionar desde su lugar una de las tantas canciones que había en el karaoke, mientras que Gold y Yellow le miraban confundidos por la rapidez que demostraba Red.

- ¿No te parece raro cómo actúa Red-sensei? – Susurró Gold hacia su senpai.

- La verdad ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. – Respondió de manera disimulada su enojo de que Gold estuviera acompañándolos y que Red le invitara a cantar.

- Bien, ya todo está listo. – Dijo en un grito Red al instante en que seleccionaba la canción y se paraba en medio de ellos.

- Red sensei… ¿No le parece que esa canción es algo cursi? – Dijo Gold al señalar el titulo de la canción que seleccionaba mientras cargaba.

- Si, lo es. Pero es por eso que la elegí ya que estoy en una cita con Yellow. – Le confesó con una sonrisa abierta y le pedía que callara. Solo que al mismo tiempo hacía que Yellow se sonrojara al tomarle la mano con complicidad y le guiñaba el ojo. – Ahora guarda silencio y esperemos a que salgan las letras, pues comenzaras primero. – Le dijo sonriente.

- Pero…

Antes de decir algo, la canción se empezó a escuchar y las primeras palabras aparecieron en la pantalla de aquel televisor haciendo que se callara y empezara a seguirle el ritmo de la canción. Solo que al primer momento en que leyó con rapidez lo que tenía que cantar, sentía un impulso cómo el que uno tiene al ver algo que le sorprende demasiado mientras bebe cualquier líquido. Sentía que nada iría bien con la interrupción a la cita de sus senpais.

_Gold:_

_No dejas que te toque,  
me dices que me aguante,  
que me amarre las manos, que no vas a dejarte._

_Red:  
Me das un beso frio,  
no dejas de cuidarte,_

Cada parte que ambos chicos cantaban, hacía poner en duda a Gold sobre lo que estaba haciendo las cosas con Crystal, todo se veía raramente igual que inclusive podría imaginar mucho mejor cómo pensaba ella con cada cosa que él hacía o insinuaba cuando estaban solos.

_Gold:_  
_crees que en cualquier momento yo podría agandayarte. _

Pero de inmediato Red interrumpe a Gold entre las líneas del karaoke haciendo que Gold se sintiera un poco molesto y más porque ya se sentía muy nervioso con las líneas que canto, aparte de que Red parece que fuera el que negara todo lo que él chico de googles dice, siendo Red todo lo contrario a él.

_Red:  
pero eso no es verdad.  
_

Luego la chica de ojos ambarinos interrumpió al duo que cantaba y con un tono tímido continuo cantando lo siguiente, qué hacía sentirse muy apenada por las palabras que decía que apenas pudo hacer que una dulce sinfonía se escuchara de su pequeña y dulce voz, mientras que miraba de reojo a Red.

_Yellow:  
Es cierto que te deseo,  
que quiero acariciarte._

La pequeña chica del bosque Verde se sentía muy nerviosa al cantar su parte, pues miraba nerviosamente a Red quien la abrazaba. Mientras que por el lado de los chicos, igual se sentían algo nerviosos al escuchar su tímida voz cantar tan melodiosamente.

_Gold:  
Parece que solo piensas trato de aprovecharme,  
pero créeme que estas mal.  
_

Gold al volver a cantar ciertas partes en dónde nota que todo se relaciona a su vida amorosa con Crystal, se siente cada vez más decaído. Pareciese que todo lo que le toca cantar fuera su propia historia con Crys. Y antes de darse cuenta, Red interrumpió para cantar de forma apasionada mientras se aferraba a Yellow para estar juntos y al mismo tiempo, golpeaba con su pierna izquierda al instante que cantaba aquel coro.

_Red:  
Yo lo único que quiero es un besito bien cachichurri,  
es más chichurri es chichirri cuando te los doy yo, _

_Red y Yellow:  
jugando con los labios pero con mucho amor, _

Al escuchar Gold ese pequeño coro entre sus senpais no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por la manera en que cantaban tan apasionados que sentía ganas de tener una relación igual o muy parecida a la de ellos dos. Y por el lado de aquella parejita, solo se veían muy sonrientes al cantar muy pegaditos y abrazados.

_Gold:  
Si te miro las piernas,  
tú te pones nerviosa,  
parece que a veces te olvidas de que eres mi novia._

Gold se sonrojo demasiado y se puso a temblar en su propio lugar cuando canto su parte, en realidad no se esperaba que en esa canción hubiera exactamente una parte como esa, y menos que imaginara de inmediato una cachetada bien acomodada en su mejilla.

_Yellow:  
Mí mamá es la que dice  
que los hombres son malos  
que prometen regalos y lo quedan son palos._

Yellow por su parte al cantar esto, solo se limito a sonreír mientras miraba de reojo a Gold, pues inclusive noto su reacción y eso le divirtió, aunque Red simplemente se limito a saltar para cantar una parte que demostraba cómo debería de ser un poco más su alumno.

_Red:  
Pero yo no soy iguaaa-aal.  
_

_Red y Yellow:  
Yo lo único que quiero es un besito bien cachichurri,  
es más chichurri es chichirri._

Gold de inmediato dio un clic en el botón de pausa del karaoke mientras temblaba al analizar bien cada palabra que habían estado cantando con sus senpais. Pudo recordar que la había escuchado antes y sabía bien lo que continuaría después, así que prefirió no seguir soportando aquella tortura y hacer algo que debió de hacer cuando tuvo aquel problema.

La joven pareja que se encontraba aún ahí le miraron confundidos al comportamiento de su amigo y que tuviera esa expresión molesta.

- Red-sensei, Yellow-senpai. Lo lamento mucho pero me debo de ir, tengo que arreglar un asunto importante.

De inmediato, Gold salió corriendo del cuarto de karaoke en el que se encontraban los tres y se esfumo de la vista de la joven pareja. Lo único que Gold quería en ese momento era arreglar bien las cosas con Crystal y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía por todas sus bromas que le hacía.

Y mientras él iba en busca de Crystal, Red y Yellow se miraron aún confundidos por la reacción de aquel chico. Luego Red retrocedió un poco el contendido del karaoke en el que se habían quedado él y su novia para volver a continuar con lo que estaban.

- ¿Sabías que eso pasaría? – Preguntó ella algo confundida por la reacción de Gold mientras se acercaba a la espalda de Red.

- Un poco sí. Pero ahora ya volveremos a estar teniendo una cita a solas. – Le comentó riéndose.

- Eso creo, pero me molesto que no me dijeras nada. – Respondió en un tono que demostraba estar algo ofendida.

- Bueno, fue algo que pasó de la nada. Pero si quieres, puedo hacer algo para que me perdones. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba entre sus brazos por la espalda.

- ¿Q-Qué tienes en mente? – Pidió ella en un susurro mientras evitaba sentirse incomoda por ello, aparte de tener soportar arder sus mejillas.

- ¿Un besito cachichurri? – Preguntó sonriente en un leve susurro. Ella lo único que hizo fue limitarse a voltearse a su rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Me parece bien, pero al terminar esta canción que me gusto que la hayas elegido. – Dijo nerviosa y con una gran sonrisa que enterneció a Red.

- Creo que es justo. Yo igual quiero terminar de cantar.

Y así ambos se dispusieron a terminar de cantar en lo que se quedaron dando play en el botón para continuar con el resto de su cita.

_Red y Yellow:_

_Yo lo único que quiero es un besito bien cachichurri,  
es más chichurri es chichirri  
cuando te los doy yo,  
jugando con los labios pero con mucho ... AMOOOR!_

Por otro lado mientras ellos se encontraban cantando este pequeño coro con mucho cariño y pasión, Gold corría por las calles de Violet City en busca de Crystal y enmendar todos esos malentendidos y decirle lo que en verdad quiere. Y más importante, lo que quiere con ella.

_Red:  
Si me pongo cariñoso  
cuando estamos a solas  
a ti solo te falta sacarme la pistola. _

Gold se sentía muy estúpido al recordar aquella canción, sabía bien que todas aquellas palabras que estaban en esa canción era exactamente lo que pasaba entre él y Crystal, y más aparte, de que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba de él y su relación. Por lo que corría a toda prisa por varias calles de Violet City, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde pudo divisar a Crystal sentada en una banca con la mirada caída.

- Al fin te encontré.

_Red y Yellow:  
yo te digo " tranquiqui "  
sí que hay aprovechados, que nos dan mala fama  
tal vez te han lastimado. _

Gold tomo a Crystal del brazo y con un suave movimiento la levanto de la banca para que ella le pudiera ver de frente a frente.

- Necesitamos hablar y no tendre un "no" como respuesta. – Le dijo en tono serio.

_Red: _

_Pero yo no soy así._

- Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Accedió ella después de levantarse y ser llevada frente a una fuente para que su plática no se escuchara por los demás con el ruido del agua al caer.

_Yellow:  
Sé que estas preocupada  
por lo de tu vecina,  
la visito la cigüeña siendo casi una niña._

Gold se sentía nervioso con lo que quería decirle, sus manos le temblaban y su mirada estaba hacia abajo. Se quedo un rato en silencio pero al fin se armo de valor para hablar.

- Crystal. Lo siento. – Soltó en un grito haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

_Red:  
Pero eso no va a pasaaa-aar.  
_

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió ella confundida.

- Me refiero… - Apretó nuevamente sus puños y volvió a mirarla seriamente. – A que todo lo que te había dicho, todas las tonterías que dije cuando estábamos juntos. Lo lamento, no quiero que me dejes. Soy un tonto. – Le grita apretando sus puños aguantando las ganas de tirarse en un llanto.

- ¿Gold?...

_Red y Yellow:  
Yo lo unico que qiero es un besito bien cachichurri,  
es más chichurri es chichirri  
cuando te los doy yo,  
jugando con los labios pero con mucho amor._

- Crys. De ahora en adelante iremos al ritmo que quieras. Solo perdóname. – Su voz se quebraba con lo que le decía, Crystal sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. – Solo dime qué quieres, y eso haré.

- ¿Cómo sabré que dices en serio? – Exigió ella ahora un poco molesta e incrédula del comportamiento de Gold.

_Red:  
Me conformo con un beso común y corriente  
(como el que se da la gente en la plaza de enfrente). _

- Ya te lo dije. Pide lo que quieras. – Le dijo en tono serio mientras le tomaba por los brazos.

- Es que no sé…

- Me conformo si solo me das un simple beso, sin nada más que eso… - Le dijo mientras agachaba su rostro al piso. – Crys… No quiero perderte.

_Red y Yellow:_

_Tiene que ser diferente,  
tiene que ser ardiente. _

Crys dudaba de lo que Gold le estaba confesando. Pero al notar que sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar y que sus brazos temblaban, no le quedaba duda que lo que le decía era cierto. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y en un instante había unido sus labios con los de él.

_Yellow:  
Suavemente, tiernamente, locamente._

Gold se sentía confundido. Confundido, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz. Sentía con suavidad esos dulces labios que le volvían loco y no quería soportarse de ella nunca, ni siquiera le importaba quienes le vieran, lo único que quería era estar así para siempre con ella.

_Red:_

_Cierra los ojos  
y que no te importe quien vaya a miraaar._

Después de unir sus labios por varios segundos, se separaron por la necesidad de oxígeno. Se encontraban agitados y extasiados que al instante volvieron a besarse, no querían que ese momento terminase, ni ahora, ni nunca.

_Red y Yellow:  
Yo lo único que quiero es un besito bien cachichurri,  
es más chichurri es chichirri  
cuando te los doy yo,  
jugando con los labios pero con mucho amor. _

- Gold… - Susurró Crystal al instante de separarse un segundo de su novio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Crys? – Le miro confuso sin intentar un movimiento, pues no quería arruinar las cosas. Lo único que hizo fue mirar sus ojos por ese momento.

_Red y Yellow:  
Yo lo único que quiero es un besito bien cachichurri,  
es más chichurri es chichirri  
cuando te los doy yo,  
jugando con los labios pero con mucho amor. _

- Te amo. Y quiero que sepas que no me importa mucho lo que hagamos, si tan solo podemos ir a este ritmo, me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo. – Le dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Gold.

- Crystal. Por ti hasta me enfrentaría a Arceus mil veces. – Respondió él sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le besaba la frente.

Ambos volvieron a besarse después de aquella confesión y continuaron así sin importarles el tiempo.

_Un besito cachichurris, churris,_

_Un besito bien chichirris, chirris._

_Un besito cachichurris, churris,_

_Un besito bien chichurris, bien chichurris chirris.  
_

Mientras tanto, la velada de Red y Yellow apenas estaba comenzando tras finalizar aquella canción a dueto que cantaron los dos. Ambos se veían muy agitados y muy motivados, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros y sus ojos se miraban entre sí.

- ¿Ahora si estas lista para un besito cachichurrs? – Inquirió Red sonriente.

- Pero por supuesto.

Le afirmo ella con dulzura, lanzándose a los brazos de Red y fundiendo sus labios en un Beso. Terminando así su cita, sabiendo que tras haber terminado de cantar, otra pareja ya hacía lo mismo que ellos.


End file.
